nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias
Elias (エリアス) is a lumieran type Celestial and a character appearing in Path of Starlight and Torinokoshi. Appearance Elias has pale skin with purple freckles, golden eyes and prominent eyelashes. He has short, neat white hair and two large plumes protruding from the top of his head, which appear to gradually turn purple close to the ends. He also has a pair of white wings which have a slight purple tint at the edges, as well as seemingly sparkling. He wears a purple turtleneck sweater with a dark purple suit with white diamond buttons. He is also wearing matching dark purple high heeled shoes. He wears lilac rounded glasses. Personality Elias is described as being a well respected and well-mannered member of the Sirius court of Lumierans. Elias is revered highly among his peers and is often seen as a lovely gentleman. Though this only seems to be a "part" of his personality. In illustrations, as well as an implication on his official profile, it seems he is actually quite a violent person. Seen holding a knife or around stains of blood. He also seems to be somewhat obsessive, possibly around Cahaya, though the specifics are unknown. He is also stated to be somewhat egotistical. Background Not much is known about Elias' background aside from the fact he used to work the same day job as Cahaya. They were apparently co-workers and used to be friends. He was apparently raised well by his parents, Windermere and Augustine, who were high-class, talented lawyers. One Curiouscat response states: "Elias loves everything their sun does. They were happy with their life and everything seems to work out dandy for them...but they know they aren't truly happy. They try things they know they shouldn't to see if it makes them happy. Even when it works, they know its only a temporary or a fake high. They've quite given up on getting that genuine happiness, instead focusing more on glory and pride." Possibly implying he may be depressed or something else. He's currently dead, said to be trapped in a black hole. Relationships Elias is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cahaya Cahaya is most often seen in illustrations with Cahaya. They were apparently co-workers, and stated to be friends, though that may not be the case in the present. Elias is shown to be violent, sadistic and possibly obsessive towards him. It is unknown the reasons why, or exactly what their feelings towards each other are, but there seems to be a hatred of some kind, possibly mutual. On Curiouscat it was stated Elias' obsession is not a kind of "yandere" type obsession with attraction. Is more of an unhealthy obsession with wanting to ruin his life and see him suffer. Akazel Akazel is sometimes seen in illustrations with Elias. One seems to be Akazel slapping Elias across the face, while the other appears to be Elias holding Akazel up by his horn. Not much is known about their relationship, though they seem to hate each other. Hatohane Not much is known about Elias and Hatohane's relationship, though appear in one image together, as well as set to appear in the same game, Torinokoshi. In the aforementioned image, Hatohane is seen shoving melon bread in Elias' mouth. It is unknown if this relationship is canonical or not. Gilda Hildeburh Gilda was mentioned in a curiouscat response regarding Elias, though it is uncertain if they have any relationship. It was stated Gilda "has standards" when asked about if she was Elias' girlfriend. Sirius The Solar System Elias was apart of. Elias apparently loved everything his star had done and stood for, though the specifics of this are not yet clear, not much else is mentioned. Windermere Windermere is Elias's mother. Nothing is known about their relationship so far, other than Elias was well-raised by her. Augustine Augustine is Elias's father. Nothing is known about their relationship so far, other than Elias was well-raised by him. Quotes *"That would be infuriating, wouldn't it? Good thing I'm here instead." - Elias being smug in a doodle *"Do you get it now, Cahaya?" - Elias holding Cahaya's torn off wing. Trivia * Elias' design was based on an Asian Paradise Flycatcher bird. Seemingly the long tail feathers being represented as plumes on his head. * The name Elias is the Latin and Greek equivalent of the name Elijah, meaning "Lord is my God". * As a child, he is seen with scissors, possibly implying he may have always been violent. ** It was confirmed he used to cut up stuffed toys as a child, which was something nobody noticed or questioned as being different. * His cause of death has been confirmed to be consumed by a black hole. * His blood appears to be purple, as seen in illustrations. * It has been confirmed he wears glasses for reading purposes, as said on curiouscat. * It was stated on curiouscat he was spoiled as a child, easily having everything handed to him. * Elias' favorite drink is espresso with honey. * Elias' favorite bread is scones. * Elias' favorite flower is the aconite, a purple flower notable for being extremely poisonous. * He's allergic to Pomegranates, as stated on Curiouscat. * His freckles and plumes faintly glow in the dark, as stated on Curiouscat. * On Curiouscat, Pyo made references to "purple Capcom villains who hate the main character" when talking about Elias. He may have been referring to either Vile from the Megaman X series, Jedah Dohma from the Darkstalkers series, Lumine from Megaman X8, or Kristoph Gavin from the Ace Attorney Series. It is likely he may have been inspired by any of these characters, in either design or writing. ** Though this line was used when describing Elias' type of obsession with hating Cahaya, a trait shared most potently with Vile and Kristoph Gavin, who hate X and Phoenix Wright respectively, to a degree of either trying to kill them or ruin their life. Gallery 187835b5246581a7a520bafea4bfc776.png|Elias as a child 4a16fd3a531b882d87303f17a1631004.png 1c07a56ff229212c51e5dd53844c2afb.png 03fe0c8395b5fc4d4a405f1f8fa9871c.png e1f7d2f62a458a88c7147d09502cab77.png dd43310e6e5122982530520f87d01cd3.png 660a9f353f93f05aaa84cea76f0b27a1.png|Do you need an ambulance? 8d5b567e4ef47a08cce6e15a362b9279.png 5ddaf6f7dece8be3002de37aedae2e5d.png Lumierans1.png elias2011.png|Elias' 2011 design GOTOHELL.png Badkid.png Pissoff.png assface.gif|"assface.gif" E.png T44246y.png R4534342212455.png 3062e22bbea63c892212f3fbf2229e34.png 8c48605686783eb4abc9e975f98773c4.png 08cfb1c58ba744fbbd4f0805b5794a54.png 9438b806840e2fc372b6d881af26fdde.jpg F855db24b65a4624717f0b058b81b54b.jpg 8ababc99b678ab0bd480f9b7e68bc142.jpg 54d7c19e0b8ec9e05cb64018a5ffa761.png Fd8db66bdf8b40f7c077b05e428bdb27.png|Elias grabbing Akazel by the horn Cb010fbbaf48fd2be90eed8faa630f92.png 1cf040418a66b547051243fce0b1fda2.png 000138b13586e0ba354cb8098ad77ab9.png 4d8ca6f8816a6406fdb2e7d34c835a74.png 47341a7e8895aee0b04e48c5369b9702.png 635d47fcaa0d99dbada280f65d754b17.png 87da4957b56126e870d0461170aef333.png D595f80fc808a7ddd4766fefd9be2c6b.png Stress Mini-Comic Stress1.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/elias.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/139812 Category:Characters Category:Lumierans Category:Celestial Category:Path of starlight Category:Torinokoshi Category:Dead